One Heart
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Severus Snape is going through hell after his fifth year because of what happened with Lily and because his mother is dead. He discovers the power of Gamer and tries with all his might to do the right thing and be good fighting the darkness within his own soul. Gamer Story! Marauder Era! Rating subject to Change. Also on HEX the non gamer PG-13 Version.
1. Petunia

Severus Snape rolled over on his small narrow bed with a sigh. His mind once again drifting back to the day of his DADA exam when he'd called Lily his only friend a 'Mudblood'. The Slytherins had congratulated him for finally seeing the light as they put it but he was beyond messed up about it. He'd tried to apologize but she just hadn't wanted to hear it. That was fine he guessed she already thought he was heading down a dark path and without her he might as well do just that.

He heard the door slam from downstairs and his father yell out for him. He quickly got his shoes on and grabbed his magically enhanced school bag and went out his window. He'd spent all year making sure his school bag was bottomless and weightless and that only he could get into it so that he could hide everything in there away from his father and everyone else.

He'd recieved an owl a few months ago informing him that his mother was dead that she'd died in an accident the one and only time Severus' father had used an owl. But Severus wasn't stupid he knew his father had beaten her to death.

He moved swiftly along the roof and made it safely to the strong, wide old tree branch that was hanging close by. He'd used this method of escape for years.

 **Stealth-1**

As he reached the trunk of the tree he caught sight of his owl, Zeus, on another branch watching him. He got into his bag and pulled out his potions kit. He tossed Zeus a rat. The owl hooted happily as Severus put the Potions kit away and proceeded to finish climbing down the tree. When Severus reached the old birdbath which had seen better days he used a bottle of water to fill it for Zeus. Zeus flew down with his rat and hooted his thanks again. Severus petted him gently.

"Don't let my dad catch you." He reminded his friend then set out for the park down the street

. He kept his head down and ignored what was going on around him. He still hurt from his fathers last beating. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see Lily. He came to the park but she wasn't there so he headed back home with a sigh guessing he'd sleep in the shed again tonight.

"Severus?" he heard a soft voice call. "Severus?"

He turned but it wasn't Lily it was her sister Petunia. Severus moaned to himself he wasn't sure if he could put up with her right now. She grabbed his arm and began pulling him toward her house.

"I don't know what you did to Lily but you had better fix it." Petunia snapped her voice finally taking on it's normal harsh tone.

"I've tried." Severus replied, depression coating his voice. "Believe me I've tried. I didn't even mean to say it. She refuses to listen to my apology."

Petunia was interested she still wasn't quite sure why she was here dragging the Snape boy to her house or what had caused her to come and find him. She'd seen Lily crying and moping for days now and it was driving her crazy.

"Well, you're going to try again!" She snapped.

They entered the yard of the Evans family and Petunia marched him inside past her parents, and her boyfriend and straight up to Lily's room where she shoved him inside sure enough Lily was sitting on the bed crying. Her parents and Vernon had followed.

"No you two are going to stay in this room until you make up!" Petunia scolded. "I'll break the knob if I have to!"

Severus and Lily looked at her in shock.

"START TALKING!" Petunia raged.

"Tuny, Thank you." Severus said, "But this is sort of a personal matter not to be heard by those who don't understand...

Petunia hated that name but quickly understood.

"Mother and Father will watch over you!" Petunia snapped. "Vernon and I are going to a movie!"

She took her boyfriend and left.

Robert and Rose looked expectantly at the two sixteen year olds.

* * *

 **One Heart is also posted on my HEX page!**

 **The one on my HEX account is a none gamer version mostly because I can't figure out how to get bold words on HEX.**

 **Anyway please read and review!**

 **On here and HEX if you want!**

 **My HEX name is also Alekxander Riddle.**


	2. I hate dealing with emotions

Severus toed the floor.

"Maybe we should go downstairs?" he looked hopefully at Robert and Rose both of whom chuckled.

Severus normally would have killed for a chance to be in Lily's room. He managed a look around before they went downstairs. It was more girly than he remembered.

"I'll make some tea." Rose said, pulling Robert into the kitchen with her as Lily and Severus sat in the den.

Neither spoke for awhile. Severus was beating himself up here he was she was in front of him and he couldn't say anything. He watched her glance up at him hope in those wonderful emerald eyes.

"Please, accept my apology." He said, "I really am sorry. I didn't even mean to say that foul word. It's just I was in such a compromising position...when they assaulted me ...I was embarrassed...I was ...scared and at that very moment you were the last person I wanted to see. The last person I wanted to see me like that." He blushed he couldn't believe he was telling her all of this and yet it was the truth and some part of him wanted her to hear it. Wanted her to accept his feelings for her. "Not to mention they used my own spell against me..."

"That was my fault." Lily said, and he almost shivered at the sound of her voice. "James had caught me reading your potions book he took it and they were looking through it when they came across the spell. I hexed them but apparently not fast enough and I don't think they actually realized that it was yours. Well, maybe Remus did."

Severus nodded. He'd wondered how they'd learned his spell now he had an answer. He looked at her willing her to accept his apology.

"I'm so sorry." Lily cried. "I should have listened to your apology, I..."

"This is my fault not yours." Severus said, cutting her off. "Do you accept my apology? Are we friends again?"

His answer was Lily throwing herself on him and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. The dark feelings of depression were leaving just like that. He had his bright sunshine back. He had the only thing that could keep him sane back. They finally let go of each other and Lily sat beside him on the couch. She was drying her eyes which were red a puffy telling him that she'd been crying a lot. He hated being the reason that she was upset. He wanted her to be nothing but happy. She deserved to be nothing but happy.

Rose and Robert finally returned with tea both looking relieved to see them sitting by each other. Severus sipped his tea he didn't really like it he preferred a nice strong cup of coffee but he wouldn't be rude.

"Now, Severus maybe you can help us." Robert said, Severus wondered what they needed help with and how he could help. "We got a letter saying that the Ministry is going to allow underage magic as we are in a time of war but we need to go to the Ministry..."

"Yes, I can get you there." Severus nodded. "I got the same letter I've been trying out how to get my dad to sign it. Then I just sent it off to my mothers father. It's best if signed by a magical guardian and that would be grandfather in my case since my mother is..." He cleared his throat. "Since you are both muggle you have to go into the Ministry so they can witness you signing it. I can get you there no problem."

The Evans all looked pleased with the news. They began discussing when they should go and set the date for that Sunday. When Petunia came home she was asked if she had anything to do that day. She broke down crying instantly and buried her head in Lily's shoulder. Lily held her and rubbed her back trying to calm her down. No one could get Petunia to tell them what was wrong and everyone was beyond shocked that Petunia was clinging to Lily of all people.

"er...Tuny?" Severus finally said, when he surfaced from digging in his backpack. "I know you despise magic but could you please drink this? " He asked trying his best to be nice. "You see, it's a Calming Drought. It will ... well calm you down..."

"Is that okay?" Lily hissed.

"It's a really weak one so it should be safe for a muggle." Severus nodded.

It took some coaxing but Petunia finally swallowed the contents and was almost sick.

"I forgot to warn you about that." Lily sighed. "Potions are dead useful but taste awful."

Petunia gave her a dead look.

"What's wrong, dear?" Rose asked softly.

"Vernon." Petunia sniffled unable to cry anymore do to the potion she'd just taken. In fact it was as they had said, she was very calm right now. "He tried to...to..."

"Force himself on you?" Severus supplied.

He flinched at Lily's glare but Petunia just nodded.

"If I could use my magic!" Lily raged.

"You'd be in Azkaban before you finished the spell." Severus sighed. "He's a muggle and doesn't know about our world."

Lily pouted it was true but that didn't mean she had to like it. She watched her father phone the police as Petunia sat there in shock. She leaned closer to Severus as Rose comforted Petunia and watched them closely."

"How long will that Potion last?"

"I said, it was weak it should be wearing off in a few minutes ." Severus muttered.

He understood why she was asking. He could see bruises on Petunia's arms and even on her thighs as she was wearing a torn skirt. He made out the bruises forming on her face and a split lip as well. He sighed he guessed that he could spare her some Bruise Balm even if he had stock piled it for himself. After all it was thanks to Petunia that Lily had finally sat down long enough to listen to his apology. It was thanks to Petunia that he and Lily were once again friends. So he owed her and he hated owing people.

By the time the police arrived Petunia was having hysterics again and Severus was searching his bag for a stronger calming drought so he wouldn't have to put up with her once they left.


	3. Ministry of Magic

On Sunday the Evans family and Severus went to London and to the Ministry of Magic. Upon arriving Lily and Severus checked their wands and tried to get someone to tell them where they were going. Severus got so angry at the guy that he was willing to chance it and start hexing.

"Severus Snape?" A gruff old voice asked. He turned to see a very old man who looked older than dirt coming towards them leaning heavily on a cane. "Well, are you Severus Snape, boy?"

"Yes, sir." Severus answered. He glanced above the man's head.

 **Ignotus Prince**

 **Title: Lord Prince**

 **Level: ?**

"Oh, Grandfather." Severus said quickly.

"That's right." the old man nodded. Then eyed the boy. "and how do you know that?"

"My mother kept a picture." Severus lied.

 **Lying-1**

"I saw her looking at it from time to time." Severus continued. "Once I asked who that happy family was and she showed me and told me it was her and her parents. She wouldn't tell me much else, sir."

Ignotus shrugged and lead them along to where they needed to go.

Severus cursed himself for not remembering that he'd contacted his grandfather telling him that he and Lily and her family would be at the Ministry today signing the paperwork to let Lily use magic outside of school. But he hadn't expected his grandfather to show up in person. From what he'd heard of the old man he was a recluse who hated leaving his Manor and grounds and being around people. He'd been like that since his wife had died and his only child had married a muggle.

They had to go down several floors on an elevator.

"Why are you two in school robes?" Ignotus wondered.

Severus blushed.

"These are the only robes I own." He replied. "and Lily is Muggleborn so those are the only robes she owns."

Ignotus nodded. He noticed Severus and the girl both seemed uneasy about something and were standing very close together without actually touching. He smiled to himself. At least Severus wasn't following in his mother's footsteps at least this girl had magic and she was rather cute to boot. They remained silent until they finally reached the floor they were heading to then left the elevator and began working their way toward the right office.

Severus and Lily were almost literally dragging Petunia along both of them holding a wrist. Petunia had agreed to come on this little excursion but it was proving to be too much for her and she was trying to escape and go home. They couldn't have her running around the Ministry lost so they were keeping her with them.

"This'll be so much easier once I can use magic." Lily hissed giving Petunia a vicious tug. "Come on, Tuny, we're almost there then you can sit down and relax. I assure you using magic on a muggle without consent is against our laws. No one here will hurt you."

She heard several people chuckle as they entered an office full of cubicles. They lined up with a bunch of other Muggleborns and Halfbloods raised in the Muggle world.

"Oh, Lily you made it." A Pureblood Gryffindor Alice Greenwood came over with a few girls from other houses, except for Slytherin. "I'm so glad your parents are agreeing to this."

"H-Hi, Snape." A Hufflepuff girl said, blushing and tucking hair behind her ear. "Lily."

Severus was startled. Girls didn't normally notice him or if they did it was to pick on and bully him. He glanced above her head.

"Hello, Snow." He drawled. He greeted each girl sending most of them into giggles. He was so confused. "Hello, Greenwood."

"Hey, Snape." Alice beamed. "I'm so glad you two made up. Lily was getting to unbearable."

"ALICE!" Lily cried, blushing.

Severus looked away blushing as well though he had no idea why that would make him blush. He suddenly groaned.

"What's wrong?" The girls, Alice, and Lily chorused.

"Marauders." Severus bit out.

Lily peeked around him then moaned herself.

"Ugh, I was hoping that they wouldn't be here." Lily sighed.

"Looks like only three of them." Severus said, "Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin. Where's Black?"

"I saw him." Snow said, batting her eyes at Severus. "He was with his parents, brother and the Black sisters. Just over that way. Lady Black was threatening to send Sirius to stay with with her side of the family for the summer."

Severus didn't need that explained to him but the confused look on Lily's face said that she did.

"Almost all of the Black's are huge supporters of You-Know-Who." Severus said in a low tone.

Lily nodded rapidly.

Ignotus listened and watched the interaction it was clear is grandson was only comfortable around the Evans girl as most of the others were flirting and he was obviously getting more and more uncomfortable by it. He watched as the three boys his grandson had mentioned came closer. The Potter brat was unmistakable and very hard to miss. The one with his nose in a book looked a lot like Lyall Lupin and the last boy looked like a rat he couldn't think of which family the teen might belong to but his grandson had Pettigrew he couldn't see it. Mrs. Pettigrew was a very beautiful woman and her husband wasn't bad either. Their son hadn't inherited their looks. They were suddenly joined by the Black heir who greeted them with a big grin. He turned his attention back to Severus who was talking Potions with the Snow girl she had to be Muggleborn because the Snow Pureblood family had died out twenty years ago. He soon learned that his grandson was very knowledgeable when it came to Potions. He smirked to himself well it was a Prince trait.

"Yes, I sent in an entree to the contest before school let out." Severus told Snow. "I doubt I'll even rank in the top 100 but I wanted to give it a try."

"What Potion was it?" Snow wondered. "I didn't enter this time so I didn't look."

"It was the Wolvesbane Potion." Severus replied, he was actually enjoying talking to this girl now.

"That's beyond N.E.W.T. " Snow cried.

"Yes, but I brewed it and made a few corrections...er...changes to the formula." Several of the girls giggled. Lily smiled at him fondly. "If I'm right then it should cause a werewolf less pain during the initial transformation as well as helping them to better keep their mind after the transformation."

"Therefore making them less dangerous while in wolf form." Snow concluded.

"Exactly."

 **For talking to others so long, 1 Char.**

The marauders arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Lily-flower." James Potter grinned.

"Go away, James." Lily demanded.

He ignored her in order to glare at Severus.

"What are you doing with Snivillus?" James demanded going for his wand.

"That wand clears it's holster, boy, and I'll have the Aurors on you for attacking my grandson." Ignotus said, loudly.

"Always having others fight your battles, Snivy." Sirius laughed. "You're pathetic."

Severus kept his mouth shut he wasn't rising to the bait. Not this time. He took a few calming breathes and looked at Snow again.

"So as I was saying I probably wont even rank in the top 100."

"Of course you will." Snow beamed.

"Yeah, Snape." the girls except for Alice and Lily agreed.

"Everyone knows your the best at Potions." Snow said, fidgeting. "You're even better than Slughorn."

"That's very kind of you to say." Severus said, blushing himself. He tried to smile at them and they giggled. "But Prof. Slughorn is a highly regarded Potions Master I could never come close to his talent."

The girls giggled the Marauders were shocked. Though Remus was smiling a bit.

"You're so modest." Alice laughed.

 **Flirting-1**

Severus knew he was being modest he knew he was already better than Slughorn because Slughorn always made him brew the Potions for the Hospital Wing ever since he was in first year. So yes he knew he was good but he also didn't want to end up like James Potter and Sirius Black with a huge ego. It seemed to him that these girls liked modesty from a guy as he continued talking to them. He caught sight of Lily smiling at him with bright shining eyes. He guessed it was probably because he was finally talking to people outside of his for once and at least attempting not to bite their heads off.

James and Sirius had finally had enough of being ignored by the crowd of girls and began flirting and trying to get their attention though James focused solely on Lily who ignored him in favor of talking happily with Alice. Neither were dumb enough to start a fight here in the Ministry but they were really getting annoyed with Snivillus hogging all the girls. Since when was he so popular? They were both disgusted by Peter trying to flirt and both noted that Remus had joined the girls in their conversation with Snivillus and was asking questions about his potion. Both felt a little betrayed but knew why Remus had such an interest in the Wolvesbane Potion.

One by one people began getting called back to have their parents and or guardians sign forms so that they could use magic outside of school.

Petunia stood against the wall arms across her chest and ankles crossed glaring at the opposite wall. She was bored. She suddenly caught sight of a really handsome boy moving toward them. She watched as the boy grabbed Severus and Lily and moved them away. The gaggle of girls protested.

"Oi, LeStrange, bring Lily back here!" James yelled.

Severus was soon shaking his head and pointing at Lily then Petunia motioning between them. A good Stinging Hex had Severus flinching. Lily dragged Severus back over giggling uncontrollably into his arm that she had a hold of.

"Tuny..." Lily tried but then broke down giggling again.

"You are of no help." Severus deadpanned.

Lily fled to Alice still giggling.

"Petunia Dursley this is Rabastan LeStrange." Severus said, motioning to the boy beside him. "He's a Pureblood wizard in Slytherin which is my House, he 16 years old, is very quiet, and wants to get to know you." Severus finished. Then glared at Rabastan. "There I made introduction now leave me alone."

Rabastan waved Severus back to the gaggle of girls who swarmed him instantly.

Severus was grateful when his name was called along with Lily's the gaggle of girls pouted. Petunia wasn't moving she was talking quietly with Rabastan.

"Oi, Rab, keep an eye on her for a few would you?" Severus asked, "We've got to sign the paperwork."

Rabastan waved his hand at them.

"She'll be fine?" Severus tried at Lily's worried look. Lily glared at him. "Look she'll be fine. Rab said they were soul mates. That has a very different meaning in Magic Terms. He couldn't hurt her if he wanted to. They are meant to be together the other half of their soul. He will do everything he can to protect her. She'll be fine."

Lily sighed and tossed a worried look back at Petunia before following.

Severus was worried for a different reason. Rab was a Jr. Death Eater he wanted to take the mark like his older brother or at least that's what Severus had thought and yet he was open to getting to know a muggle. Severus' whole world view was getting torn to heck and back again. The signing of the papers was rather quick and they were back within twenty minutes.

"I knew we shouldn't have left Tuny!" Lily cried.

Rabastan was talking to his parents as they hurried over as they got closer they heard the word Soul Mate being tossed around several times. Petunia looked at them 'Soul Mate' she mouthed at them.

'Later.' Lily mouthed back, 'This first.'

Petunia gave a sharp nod.

It was Ignotus that came to the rescue siting several different ancient laws which caused horrible side effects if people kept soul mates apart. In the end Petunia and Rabastan were going to be allowed to send owls to each other.

Once they were back past wand check out Ignotus turned towards the floos. Severus hastily thanked his grandfather for helping him but the old man waved it off. Then it was into the Ministry restrooms for Severus and Lily so they could change into Muggle clothes. Severus packed Lily's Gryffindor Robes in his backpack with his Slytherin ones and it was back out into Muggle London for all of them. Petunia seemed to relax but noted that Severus and Lily were keeping their wands in their waistbands tucked under their shirts for a quick draw if need be. Was this war in their world really so bad that they needed to keep their wands that close during summer? She was confused there was so much she didn't know. But one thing she did understand was the word 'Pureblood' if it meant what she thought it meant then she needed to learn about the Magical World as fast as she could.


	5. The truth comes out a little at a time

"I want to learn about ...your world." Petunia finally said, shocking the family. "If I am Rabastan's soulmate and if he's a Pureblood and that means what I think it means I need to learn about your world. So teach me."

"Er...Okay." Severus said, nodding. "I have some stuff to teach Lily anyway so I'll just throw you into the lessons though you're not going to like a lot of it and I can tell you that now." He sighed to himself he needed some supplies to teach the girls the least of which was books but how was he going to get them with the little amount of money he had. "but you see the thing is I was thinking of getting a job this summer."

"In the Muggle World?" Lily frowned.

"No in the Alley Snow told me the Apothecary is hiring someone to stock shelves at and if they hire an underage witch or wizard that person will get a portkey to take them to work." Severus explained. "her uncle runs the Apothecary she said. That's how she knew."

"I think that's a great idea." Rose said, kindly. "Oh, why don't we go to the alley now we're in London after all and Lily needs some treats for her cat and I did promise to buy her cat a magical playground."

Lily blushed and didn't know why.

"Mother, father I'd like to get a job too." Lily declared. "I think it would be a good thing if I earned my own pocket money and it would help me to be more responsible. But I don't think I'm cut out for the Apothecary. I wonder who else has summer jobs."

* * *

The answer was just about every business in Diagon Alley.

After going to the Apothecary and stopping Snow's uncle from poisoning himself picking up some rare ingredient and a little interview Severus was hired on the spot.

 **You've been hired as 'Stock Boy' at the Apothecary.**

 **Level the job up and get raises and promotions.**

Lily decided on Flourish and Blotts. All she really had to do was prove she knew the layout of the store and where most of the sections were she'd be stock shelves too. Lily came out of the bookstore beaming to find Petunia, Rose and Robert frowning at a sign. Lily and Severus rushed over cursing themselves for leaving the three alone in the Alley unprotected.

"This says they're looking for a Muggle Gossip columnist." Petunia said.

"The Daily Prophet is our newspaper." Severus said, "Our main one that is. It's one of the most popular in the U.K. Tuny, I think you might be good for this. You are majoring in Writing aren't you?"

"Well, yes." Petunia said, "But it's a Magic newspaper."

They drug her inside and talked with the editor. Petunia stated her worry.

"and we're looking for information on the Muggle World it doesn't matter what kind as long as you spice it up and make it sound good." The Editor said.

"So if I wanted to write a story on Muggle Politics or the British Monarchy I cold and you'd have no problem with that at all?" Petunia wondered. The Editor agreed. "Okay then I'll take the job."

Robert was so thrilled the kids had gotten jobs he took them all out to celebrate before they went home that night.

* * *

Severus slipped into his house. It was after eight and he was hoping beyond hope that his father was passed out drunk. Luck was not on his side of course. As soon as he came through the door he met his father's fist and hit the ground. He cursed silently to himself he could tell that his nose was broken again. He looked up at the man. Severus didn't remember much after that just leaving the house when his father was done and making his way to Lily's he remembered nothing after that.

Severus woke with a moan he was on his stomach which was odd because he always slept on his back.

 **Physical Endurance-5**

 **Blocks out 5% of pain you take.**

 _'5% isn't enough.'_ Severus thought to himself.

He managed to get to his feet and look around he knew where he was. He was in the Evan's house in the spare bedroom. He pulled a clean shirt out of his bag and made his way downstairs and to the dinning room. Petunia was trying to convince Zeus to let her feed him. Severus and Lily both found this amusing. Zeus though did not.

"Tuny, I think it would be best if you left Zeus alone." Severus said, stepping into the room. The family looked at him. "He's not very friendly."

He likes Lily well enough." Petunia protested. "He gave her your mail when we wouldn't let him in the spare bedroom window."

Severus cocked and eyebrow. Zeus had never done that before. He always waited until a good time to give Severus his mail but had never given it to someone else. Not even Lily. He walked over and petted his bird. He pulled Zeus' cage out of his bag and set it up with food and a full water bowl. Before sitting down at breakfast. He'd come here before when he was hurt but he had the feeling that telling them that he was once again attacked on the way home was out of the question they weren't going to buy it this time.

They ate breakfast in silence while Lily and Severus also read their mail. Severus was suddenly choking on his food.

"Severus, dear what's wrong?" Rose asked.

But before Severus could answer her there was pounding on the door and Tobias, Severus' drunken father, was yelling for him. Severus slid low in his seat blushing deeply. He sighed and got up but Robert grabbed his arm and made him sit down again. He went for the phone and called to Police.

"You three go upstairs." Robert ordered. "Go start your lessons."

The three teens quickly did ending up in Lily's room all of them sitting on her bed.


	6. Planes for the summer

Severus was nervous not only because he was in Lily's room sitting on Lily's bed. He could hear his dad downstairs. He jumped when Petunia touched his arm. He blinked at her and Lily and gave them a strained smile as Zeus flew into the room.

"You probably need books to teach us proper." Petunia said, "So I can't believe I'm saying this but show me some magic."

Severus and Lily exchanged looks and both slowly, so as not to startle Petunia, went for their wands.

"Okay, the simplest spell to know is well easy." Severus said, "It doesn't take that much magic and is taught to us in Magic Control class."

"That's a class?" Petunia asked cocking an eyebrow and making Lily giggle.

"It has to be doesn't it?" Lily asked. "We have to learn to control our magic so the muggles don't find out."

"Then I would like to see your minister start teaching Magic children at a young age." Petunia declared. "Think about it. I had to hide your use of magic so much when we were growing up. A ball suddenly turning pink, Flowers suddenly growing in the yard in the dead of winter...If they taught you at a younger age then we muggles wouldn't find out at all." she smiled, "I think I have my first story."

Severus turned a laugh into a cough. Petunia was going to raise waves with an article like that.

Lily took the opportunity to turn Petunia's dress Azure.

Petunia jumped a bit then calmed herself. She nodded she actually liked the color.

"I should have guessed. Changing things colors."

"All of our spells are in Latin so we also have a Latin class." Severus explained.

* * *

Severus, Lily and Petunia had been talking for awhile now and Severus was attempting to tell them about family tapestries.

"Actually we can make one." Severus said, "See all we have to do is use a special magical thread than knit it into a tapestry while feeding it our magic. Then soak it in a special Potion. We leave it out to dry for 24 hrs then when we come back it will have our family history on it. How far back we get is dependent on the length of the tapestry and the quality of the Potion."

"This works for muggles?" Petunia asked letting a strange owl in the window. It landed on the bed and let Lily take the letter.

"Well, it'll work for Lily." Severus replied.

"No, I mean it will show Muggle family as well."

"Yes." Severus said, with a nod.

"It's for Tuny." Lily said in a teasing voice. "It's from LeStrange."

"How do you know?" Petunia asked blushing and snatching the letter.

"Because this is Vector his owl." Severus snickered.

Vector hooted as Severus handed Petunia an owl treat and told her to just hold it in front of the owl and not move. Petunia did and after a full minute Vector ate the treat then flew off following Zeus to Zeus' perch. Petunia opened the letter and read it while twirling her hair nervously. Lily and Severus both stifled laughs but once their eyes met they both broke and began laughing in earnest.

* * *

Severus and Lily slowly came downstairs and peeked into the living room there were police officers there. They were trying to listen in.

 **Stealth-2**

Severus wondered if he could get closer without being seen when suddenly.

"Lily, Severus come in here."

Both entered the room blushing. The Police officers chuckled.

"Your kids?" the female officer asked.

"Lily and Petunia are ours." Rose said, "Severus is Tobias' son."

"Wish I wasn't." Severus sighed. "He came here looking for me because he knew this was the only place I would come. I'm sorry."

"There is no need for that, Severus." Robert said. "Are you feeling well enough to go to your summer job today?"

"Yes." Severus said, quickly. He looked at his watch and almost cursed. " We've gotta go, Lily."

She looked at her watch.

"Ah, I didn't even notice."

"We've got everything we need anyway." The officer said, eyeing Severus. Severus tried not to flinch under that stare. "You should go to the hospital, kid."

Severus shook his head. He didn't have money for the Hospital.

* * *

Lily and Severus both stumbled out of the portkey in the Apothecary. The owner chuckled.

"First time?"

"Muggleborn." Lily moaned.

"Muggle raised." Severus commented. "Sorry, it's too of us Lily is working in Flourish and Blotts."

"No problem." The owner shrugged.

Lily quickly thanked them and left. Severus was put to work and actually enjoyed it. He stumbled for a few seconds when someone asked him about ingredients but he quickly recovered and gave the person his opinion after asking what they were brewing. The customer and owner were shocked but the owner backed up what Severus said and made a rather big sale. It went like that all day.

Severus was exhausted and tired by the time eight o clock came around. Lily came in rubbing her shoulder and they went to the back room to activate the Portkey just in time too as James Potter and Sirius Black had just entered the store.

The Portkey spit them out in the living room literally as they landed in a heap on the floor. Lily on Severus' back.

"I'm sorry!" Lily cried jumping to her feet and helping Severus up it was clear he was in pain. "Are you okay? How did we land like that this time and only stumbled last time?"

"I dunno." Severus hissed.

They heard a scream and Petunia came running into the room holding Vector while Zeus chased her.

Rose and Robert sat on the couch drinking tea as if nothing were going on. The two Aurors looked mildly amused, the two police officers were back and Ignotus was there as well.

"What did you do?!" Severus snapped. "Zeus!" he held out his arm and his owl landed on it. "I told you not to bother him."

"I didn't!" Petunia cried. "or at least I wasn't trying to. I just went to get Vector so he can take my letter to Rabastan."

Severus sighed and shook his head he then noticed all the people in the room and paled.


	7. Dinner

He gently nudged Lily with his elbow and tilted his head.

"This isn't good." Lily muttered.

"Relax." one of the Aurors chuckled. "You two aren't in trouble. Though I would like to know where you got that portkey."

"My boss." Severus said, instantly. "at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. We can't Apparate so he gave me this."

"I'll be checking that out." The other Auror grunted. "That has to be registered with the Ministry."

The younger Auror who'd asked the question rolled his eyes dramatically at them. Causing Lily to giggle.

"We're here about the abuse of a magical child." He then said. "I take it that's you, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, sir." Severus replied giving Zeus to Lily. Lily quickly grabbed Petunia and Vector and ran upstairs. "Hello, Grandfather."

Ignotus bowed his head in recognition this muggle chair was comfortable.

Severus sat with Rose and Robert forcing himself not to fidget or be scared. Well, rather forcing himself to hide his fear. His head was soon spinning his father was in jail but his Grandfather wanted custody? Why would his Grandfather want custody of him? He'd only met the men once. Though Severus was the only thing that remained of his daughter. Maybe that was the reason. He stood and saw the Aurors and police officers out and wasn't present when the Aurors Obliviated the Officers. He shut the door and returned to the living room. His head still spinning.

"You okay there?" Ignotus asked his grandson.

"Yes, Grandfather." Severus replied automatically.

There was a suddenly noise from upstairs and Lily came bursting into the room followed by a blushing Petunia.

"Severus, why didn't you tell me you won the Potions Contest with your Wolvesbane entry?" Lily demanded, waving the letter at him.

"Tuny, how many times must I tell you it's rude to snoop?" Severus deadpanned.

"You left it on Lily's nightstand I wasn't snooping." Petunia huffed though she was still blushing as if embarrassed.

"Oh, did you now?" Ignotus took the letter. "First place at only 15. That is quite a feat."

"Thank you, Grandfather." Severus replied fighting off a blush. "I'm sure it's just a fluke or they judged wrong..."

"Do you have a Gringotts vault?" Ignotus wondered cutting him off. "It says you are do a sum of 2, 000 Galleons. " Severus shook his head. "Well, we'll have to get you one set up. You also need to write an article about your formula for Potions Weekly and it will be published along with the results of the contest. Good for you, boy, we're going out tonight my treat. Dress smart."

"I don't have "Smart" clothes." Severus replied staring at the floor.

"You can borrow a suit from me." Robert chuckled. "I'm sure you can shrink it to fit."

* * *

 **Reducio-1**

* * *

They were soon at some fancy Magical Restaurant and placing their drink orders.

"We have free refills on things like Pumpkin Juice but not Butterbeer." Their Server finished explaining.

"I'll have Coffee." Severus ordered.

Lily was frowning at the menu while Petunia nudged her.

"I'll have a Butterbeer and my sister will have a Pumpkin Juice."

Petunia frowned at her but then smiled at the Server. The adults placed their orders.

"I'm not a child." Petunia said when the Server was gone.

"Pumpkin Juice is good." Lily explained, "Even adults drink it." She nodded to a few other tables where adults were indeed drinking the orange liquid. "Besides it's not too sweet. Butterbeer on the other hand is way sweet." she smiled at her parents. "Don't worry there's no alcohol in it. It just has beer in the name like Root Beer does. "

They smiled at her for that. Then began asking all sorts of questions about the contest Severus had entered. Lily and Petunia jumped in while Ignotus told them what an honor it was and Severus tried to downplay it's importance. All in all they were having a good night. When the drinks arrived Petunia decided she loved Pumpkin Juice and wondered if she could pass it off as Orange Juice if she took it to school with her in a thermos.

"You probably could if Lily did a Charm to make it a lighter orange." Severus said, when Petunia finally asked. "I maybe be the best at Potions but no one beats Lily at Charms. "

Lily blushed at his words and promised to do this for Petunia. They were finally asked for their orders. Lily had to order Petunia's desert for her because the choices were "Magical Food" as Petunia put it and she didn't know what to get.

It turned out to be a five course meal.

Lily glanced at Severus worried he just gave her a strained smile they both thinking the same thing. There was no way that Severus was going to be able to eat five courses. He hardly ate anything at school at meal times.

They chatted happily amoungest themselves until Rabastan came over to the table.

"I am sorry to interrupt." He said, "I would like to ask Petunia to dance."

He bowed to her kissing the back of her hand.

"Yes." Petunia said, dreamily, and let herself be lead away.

Lily fell into a giggle fit.

"No help at all." Severus deadpanned giving her an annoyed look. "You do know who his family is don't you?"

"Of course I do." Lily sighed, recovering. "But you said it yourself he'll protect her. She's the other part of his soul."

"Excuse me please explain that." Robert asked.

So Severus did he could tell that he was impressing his grandfather with his knowledge.

"Okay, I'll put in simple terms." Severus finally said, though he could tell everyone had followed what he'd been saying. "Soul Mates are revered in this world because it's rare to find them these days. Tuny is safe because Rabastan's family would never go and destroy their sons one chance at pure happiness."

"But you are still worried for some reason." Rose said.

"the LeStrange family are big supporters of You-Know-Who a terrorist in our world." Lily sighed, "Or at least most of them are. I'm givin to believe there are a few who are not like Lord LeStrange his Grandfather."

That was news to Ignotus he thought all the LeStrange's were Dark. Maybe he should call Lord LeStrange over for tea. His grandson would need Allies in Slytherin. Why had his daughter not contacted him and told him the boy had been sorted in to that house and not Ravenclaw? He should have. He could have helped Severus. Now he was going to make it his mission to do just that.

Petunia was back and blushing when the first course arrived. Soup.

"Did Rabastan say why he was here?" Severus wondered.

"His older brother is getting married." Petunia replied.

"Rodolphus LeStrange is getting married." Severus repeated. Petunia nodded. "Did he by chance say to whom?"

Lily shot him a hot glare.

"Some one named Bellatrix Black." Petunia replied. "Why?"

Severus had a smug smirk on his face as Lily smacked two Galleons into his hand. He tucked them away.

"You bet on this?" Ignotus wondered.

"There were rumors of an arranged marriage." Severus replied. "Bellatrix isn't right in the head but then what female of the Black family is?" Ignotus snorted at that. " Plus, his father is a known Lover of the current Lady Black and Bellatrix's mother both. So I figured the rumor would be true."

"I on the other hand did not based on the fact that LeStrange was the only guy Bella Black wouldn't have sex with when she was in school." Lily explained. "In fact she couldn't stand him and I figured their feelings would be taken into account."

"Hardly." Ignotus replied, with a nod. "Families like that only care about a pure-blood hair." Petunia stared into her soup. "Do not worry, Petunia, Rabastan LeStrange is not Heir to the LeStrange family his brother is. There will be no pressure on the two of you."

* * *

It was during their final course and when Severus was slipping a Stomach Soother into his drink. When Ignotus announced that Severus would becoming to live with him in his Marsh and that the Evans family would be staying the rest of the summer with them as well. He did not let them refuse the invitation.


	8. Home and Healing

It was during their final course and when Severus was slipping a Stomach Soother into his drink. When Ignotus announced that Severus would becoming to live with him in his Moor and that the Evans family would be staying the rest of the summer with them as well. He did not let them refuse the invitation.

That's how Severus found himself in a Magical Moor in awe of the beauty he was seeing all around him. Lily and Petunia stood on either side of him in awe as well.

"Well, what are you three teenagers going to do today?" Ignotus asked as they came in for breakfast. I told you seeing the sun rise on the moor was worth getting up for didn't I?"

"It was incredible." Petunia breathed.

"Words can not describe what we saw." Lily answered.

"Is there a library I could look at?" Severus ducked as Lily threw a creasant at him. "I'm trying to teach the girls more about our world and we were interested in Family Tapestries. If we swear to take good care of the books would you allow us to take them outside?"

Lily seemed satisfied with Severus quick thinking for which Severus was grateful it seemed Lily had already forgotten that she could use magic.

"Of course." Ignotus nodded. "You'll find plenty of books to help you teach the girls and probably learn a lot yourself in the process. All the books have Charms on them to protect them in any environment but do be careful. I'll have the house-elves prepare a nice picnic lunch for you three. Eating on the moor is most enjoyable."

Severus located several books that would be of help in teaching the girls and then they were of to explore some of the moor and find a nice spot to study. They finally found one and settled in to study. Around one o'clock they ate their lunch. Then Severus and Lily bid Petunia farewell and took the portkey to work. They both worked until seven then took the portkey back stumbling in the Entrance Way.

"I guess we crashed last time because we ported into a Muggle house." Severus said, as they made their way into the dinning hall. "Landing was much easier this time."

"I don't like Port key." Lily moaned. "Why do we magic folk have to have such dangerous ways to travel? Floo, Apperation, Portkey? Can anyone answer that question?"

Severus laughed he couldn't stop himself and even Ignotus chuckled.

That night Severus sat in his bed in his new room and read about Healing a broken nose. When he was sure he'd understood everything he practiced saying the incantation until his screen told him he'd mastered it, he then practiced the wand movement until his screen said he'd mastered it then he did the same with channeling his magic into his wand. He always did this when learning a new spell as did Lily since he'd taught her to do it. He finally cast the spell and hissed in pain as his nose cracked loudly. He quickly went into the attached bathroom and got a wet rag for the bleeding and held it to his nose as he tilted his head back and went and sat on his bed again. It was lucky that his nose had already been swollen. With this spell and the other spells this book suggested he would be able to slowly heal his nose to the point where it would have been if his father had never broke it many, many times over the years.

Severus had no idea why this was so important to him he just knew that it was. He didn't want to bear the marks of his abuse any longer and he was going to find away to heal all of him no matter how long it took him. He knew everyone would support him but he was planning on doing most of his healing at night where he could be alone and they couldn't watch over him. He didn't want them to see what his father had done to him.

The book suggested that Severus wait until the bruising and swelling went away before he tried healing again. It also suggested that he let them heal naturally and not use a potion. Severus was annoyed with this but decided to follow the books instructions for once in his life. It said that in the meantime he could learn to heal the scar tissue that had formed. It said there were many spells to learn just like it had for the nose healing spell but Severus was game so he began learning the first one. When he went to cast it he learned it didn't actually hurt it just tingled and tickled a bit but he also learned that it could causing sneezing which lead to Severus' second bloody nose of the night. Severus was rather annoyed with that but just treated his nose until the bleeding stopped then continued his healing of the scar tissue.

* * *

When he got down to breakfast the next morning Lily spoke at once.

"Sev, is the bruising and swelling around your nose worse than it was yesterday?" She asked in concern frowning.

Severus sighed to himself of course she would notice he'd been so stupid to think she wouldn't. He debatted his options for a minute before telling the truth as he'd predicted they all supported him in learning to heal though they were worried.

Ignotus watched his grandson carefully worried that the boy had attempted Healing by himself but he'd seen enough abused people when he was helping brew potions for St. Mungos back in the day and his old friend who'd been a Healer/Mind Healer had always been a big fan of teaching her patients to heal themselves so that they could accept and overcome their abuse. He'd married his friend of course. Merlin he missed her.

"I say we let Severus do what he wants." He advocated for his grandson. "His grandmother was a very big fan of this method of Healing for abused children. She taught quite a few of the Healers currently working at St. Mungos to heal themselves. you just be careful, lad and let us know if there is anything we can do to help."

"Yes, grandfather, thank you so much." Severus said, quickly, glad his grandfather had spoken up.

Lily and Petunia were knitting a tapestry while they held lessons that day. Or rather Lily was knitting and Petunia was messing around with the thread trying to get it into a ball and out of the large pile the House-Elves had delivered it to them in. They still participated in the lesson and asked questions. It was just about time for Severus and Lily to leave for work when Petunia told them that she'd sent in her first article. They wished her luck and left.

* * *

Upon arriving home that night Severus was rather tired he'd been asked about his thoughts on ingredients and potions all afternoon and some of the customers had realized that he was the boy who'd won the contest and had asked after his article. Severus had completely forgotten about the article and was cursing himself for it. He ate his dinner that night then locked himself in his room trying to write an article that would sound as if an adult and not a fifteen year old student were writing it. After several attempts he was sure he got it just perfect and sent it off with Zeus with any luck he'd meet the deadline. He'd also sent an apology on cutting it so close to the wire stating that he'd been moving. He healed some scar tissue than fell into bed he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. His dreams were filled with dancing cauldrons and brightly colored smokes.


	9. Ministry Ball

**To Whom it may concern,**

 **I seemed to have messed up the ages a bit here. I have Severus and Lily as 15 and yet they have already taken their owls so they have to be 16 now. I know that Severus' birthday is in Jan. so he would have been 16 before the tests. I will correct this at some point.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Severus had spent the whole week healing scar tissue and waiting for the swelling around his nose to go down. His grandfather had gotten worried and called in a Healer. Severus had not been happy to learn he was going on a strict diet and potions regiment. Not happy at all. But he was thrilled when his grandfather swore to teach him how to brew each one though he was told that Ignotus would be brewing them until Severus could brew them perfectly. Severus agreed to this he was actually worried about his Potions being affected by this new power of his. He was pissed to see

 **Potions Brewing-1**

 **Ingredient Preparation-1**

Lily was worried when he'd almost lost his temper over nothing that she could see. It made him debate on telling her about his power or not. He decided to sit on it for now and brewed most of the week while teaching the girls.

Severus could finally try his nose healing spell again. He wanted to wait because they were going out again to a Ministry function him, Ignotus and Lily. Black and Potter were sure to be there. He looked over at his new robes he had a whole new wardrobe full of Magical and Muggle clothes courtesy of his grandfather who was actually taking his role as Severus' guardian seriously. Severus often found himself wishing that he'd contacted his grandfather sooner maybe the man would have taken him and his mother in and she would still be alive. Then again he doubted that his mother would have left he had no idea why she had stayed.

He decided to wait until after the Ministry Party to heal his nose. He went and washed his hair four times with his new shampoo that was brewed specifically to combat the vapors of potions getting stuck in the hair. It was working like a charm. He'd been thrilled to find out that his grandfather owned the biggest Potions Company in the world. It had always been his goal to work there and he'd told the man so. He'd gotten a rare smile too. After his hair was clean of his potion vapors he brushed it and tied it back at the nape of his neck and got his robes on. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't think he looked all that handsome but Lily had said he did so that's why he'd agreed to the fancy robes in the first place. He took a few calming breaths and put his wand in it's sheath. Then headed downstairs.

Neither Severus or Lily had gotten sick after being Apperated but it was a close thing for both of them and even Ignotus looked green he had warned them that it had been years since he'd last Apperated but had wanted to arrive quickly and without soot on their robes. While Severus and Ignotus were wearing black and silver Lily's dress was pure silver and sparkled. She had had enough lessons with Ignotus and Severus to understand the importance of House Colors for the Ancient and Noble Houses. She was making a statement by wearing this dress and being on Severus' arm tonight. She was planning on marrying into the Prince family.

The hall was full when they arrived and both she and Severus were nervous as they were introduced.

"Lord Ignotus Prince, Heir Severus Snape, and Lily Evans."

Everyone turned to watch them come down the stairs into the hall.

* * *

"What the hell?!" James growled shocking his family and the Black's. "Lily is wearing silver?!"

"Looks like Snape got to her before you." Sirius said, equally shocked. "Sorry man."

James wouldn't take that he instantly declared that she must be under a dark spell.

"Or she could just not understand the importance of the color." Sirius offered after a full twenty minutes of James raging. "I mean it's not like Snape actually holds true to Pureblood teachings. He's Muggle raised from what I heard. He probably doesn't understand either."

James calmed down a bit yes that would be it. Neither understood what they were saying.

But his hopes were dashed a little while later.

* * *

"Miss. Evans. Hier Prince?"

Severus and Lily turned to see a reporter. They were standing with Ignotus and had just finished greeting the Potter and Black families.

"Can we assume that this is an engagement or are both of you ignorant of the statement you showing?"

"Neither of us are ignorant to the statement we are showing." Severus said, cooly but calmly. "Both of us may be Muggle raised but we have been studying up on our Magical Culture for sometime now so no you may not assume that."

"As for the color of my dress." Lily cut in. "I would think it speaks for itself. I have made my choice. I will one day marry Severus."

Severus fought back the blush just as he had when he'd seen Lily in the dress for the first time. He cursed his grandfather again. The man had approved of Lily's dress when the tailor had come so he'd known her color choice. He'd probably talked to her about a contract and everything. This was of course all news to Severus but he acted as if it was old news and that everyone should know it.

 **Acting-1**

Ignotus was amused and proud of how they were handling the situation.

"Come, Lily we must move to greet the other Lords and Ladies as is proper." Severus drawled.

Ignotus lead them along and they followed.

The last families to be greeted were the LeStrange and Malfoy families. Rabastan looked lost as they approached.

After greeting the LeStrange Lord Lily felt it her duty to reassure him but first thing first.

"Heir LeStrange, I would like to extend my congratulations on hearing about your upcoming wedding to Bellatrix Black."

The 18 year old Rudolphus looked less than thrilled.

"Thank you." He grunted.

"Rabastan, I am so sorry that Petunia could not join us tonight but she's had an allergic reaction to one of the magical plants that grow wild in the Moor. It was rather savare so the Healer put her on bedrest and a Potion. She truly wanted to come so that she could see you."

"I'm sorry to hear that she is ill." Rabastan said, sincerely. "What was so that I know not to send her this plant in the future?"

"Asenjul." Severus replied.

Rabastan was instantly annoyed. Asenjul were ruby red flowers that bloomed in the shape of a heart he'd been set to send her a dozen now he would have to rethink.

"I thank you for the information."

"Gotta cancel your flower order, little brother." Rudolphus teased gently.

Severus was fighting off a smile. Lily was acting every bit the Pure-blood Lady and doing it correctly. If she kept this up no one would be able to find fault with her. They moved to the Malfoy family and greeted the Lord as he was widowed much like Lord LeStrange.

"May I extend my congratulations, Heir Malfoy, on your engagement to Narcissa Black." Lily said, instantly.

"And yours to Severus." Lucius Malfoy purred, pulling Narcissa closer to him. While Narcissa looked lovely in Malfoy colors she was no near as hot as Lily in Prince colors.

Narcissa echoed Lucius.

Ignotus, Severus and Lily finally got to their table to rest.

"We greeted everyone?" Lily asked, in a low whisper.

"No," Ignotus shook his head. "We greeted the Lord's and Ladies of Magical Britain as you two will one day be among them this is important."

"You're making me your heir?" Severus asked, forcing himself to keep his voice low. "I know I have male cousins..."

"You are my grandson and the true heir of this family." Ignotus stated. "and I am not just now naming you heir. You were named heir on January 9th 1960."

Severus was shocked. He'd been heir to his mother family for 16 years now. He had a lot of power he could have wielded at Hogwarts. He could have kept himself safe in Slytherin had he known that.

"Eileen did not inform you?" Ignotus sighed.

"No, Grandfather." Severus said, quietly.


End file.
